TNR Wiki
Introduction The Nova Codex: http://tnr.wikia.com/wiki/Nova_Codex The ROBLOX history of the Terra Novan Republic TNR is largely based on the Heavy Gear universe by Dream Pod 9. Its history dates back to 2009 when the earliest form of TNR was known as the UEDF (United Earth Defense Force) which was loosely based on Battlefield 2142. This loose setting had the EU and PAC combine to fight more bigger threats than their fight over land, fighting to survive. In this era, building and tech was limited and the heavy use of free models was predominant while still being relatively new to ROBLOX. War was being constantly waged upon X-101st led by LordNathan at the time. Upon further conflict, the UEDF encountered the Hinoan Federation, where the leaders Crayas and Snap3rdbat encountered conflict when UEDF took advantage of declaring war upon the Hinoan Federation which had gained the attention of LordNathan and a joint X-101st-Hinoan invasion force attacked and raided the UEDF HQ, where the UEDF was completely obliterated and one of the UEDF leaders had been exiled for their treasonous actions. In 2010. UEDF was re-pronounced to the United Earth Directorate Force, as the theme was still loosely based on Battlefield 2142. Free models were used less but some models were still required. War was still being waged between UEDF and the Hinoan Federation as past grudges were not being forgotten and the fight for technological supremacy continued, with UEDF suffering the bigger losses. However in late 2010 the X-101st and Hinoan Federation which was now known as the Unified Federation of Hinoan Republics (UFHR) had tension amongst the other, when LordNathan potentially backstabbed the UFHR by taking and publishing UFHR's MRLS technology to the public. This move caused a ceasefire between both UEDF and UFHR, officially ending the conflict that waged for over a year. in 2011. UEDF had undergone reform and became known as the United Leagues of Terra Nova (ULTN) as the group swayed more into the Heavy Gear setting. In this time period, free models were barely used and ULTN had gained new technologies to implement into their outdated weaponry, machines and whatnot. It was thanks to StarUnion that gave Crayas the mech technology and establishing an alliance between ULTN and TSE (Terran Star Empire) In mid/late 2014. ULTN had been renamed to TNR and has had an overhaul of ranks and codex to prepare for the future where TNR reigns as a technological superpower that is maintained by the Nova Codex. It is now 2015. And the main TNR base, Novarus Plains, is due to be released this January. The Terra Novan Republic The Terra Novan Republic is based on Heavy Gear, which is set on the distant human colony world of Terra Nova. Settled by colonists from Earth in the 52nd century, it had been occupied by humans for five hundred years when Earth abruptly withdrew support, casting Terra Nova and the other nine colonies into chaos. Thanks to its long history, Terra Nova’s settlers had good prospects for the future, even without Earth’s support. While still a young world, it had cities, settlements and all the infrastructure needed to sustain a modern human society. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse